mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes: S-Word
Name is subject to change. Welcome to Shattered Stars and Stripes S-Word! This is the Fourth Game in the Shattered Stars Franchise and will be radically different than other games (in some ways). The year is 2064, and the world is a broken place. China and Russia have failed, leading to new dictatorships. North Korea is a war torn nation, with no one to help them. The UK has grown apathetic to the struggles of Europe, now Economiaclly Dominated by Germany. Above all, the US is fragile and Broken. A Rump state exists in the Midwest, but it holds a fraction of the power that it once held. The Orginization for American Security dominates the South West, led by Texas. California and the OAS stand on the brink of war, and the East stuggles with various terrorist orginizations and a slow growing population, but retains most of the wealth of the former US. All of these Factors and More have led to the US becoming a powder keg, ready to explode at any time. Will you be the one to set it off? Will you return to Americans to their former glory, and become a leader among the chaos, or will you fade into the pages of history? Welcome to Shattered Stars and Stripes. Backstory *2016: Us approves the use of Ground forces against ISIS. Hiliary Clinton is elected as the US President. *2016: NATO coalition apporved against ISIS *2017: NATO forces make ground against ISIS, Russia condems the US military action in the Middle East 2018: NATO forces drive ISIS out of Iraq. Casualties are high *2019: NATO forces, with almost 110,000 NATO forces dead, defeat ISIS. Syrian Civil war ends 3 months later with a victory for the Syrian Government *2020:Economic Ressesion. Clinton wins re-election. *2022:Outbreaks of violence in Mexico as anti-Government groups rise up *2023: Refugee crisis breaks out as hundereds of thousands flee violence in Mexico. *2024: Massive *2024: Collapse of Mexico. US military intervenes, sending in 100,000 men to resucue the failing state. President Brown takes office. *2025: La Dia de Muertas Offensive. 47,000 US casuslties in 6 months. US responds by increasing the amount of air support to the Mexican government and upping the troop count in Mexico *2026: Draft is enacted, increasing the manpower of the US *2026: Massive DEA opperation targest the Zates cartel, crushes their capactity for Operation. the Sinola Cartel now stands as the largest drug Cartel in Mexico and begins to spread it's operations to the South West. *2026:Chinese economic growth begins to drop. India experinces a similar slowdown *2027:Boko Haram is defeated by the African Union forces *2027: US ends military action in Mexico, with many calling it the Second Vietnam. Public opinon of the Government dropped to an all time low, with President Brown's approval rating falling to 1%. *2028:The Chinese growth grinds to a halt, triggering an economic panic world wide and eventually the Second Great Deperssion in America *2028: Brown leaves office in shame. Vice President Bullsworth announces canidacy. *2028: The Menendez Cartel Orgnizes in Nicuragua *2028:Bullsworth Runs with the promise of restablizing the US and global economy and restoring US military prestige. Meanwhile the situation in the country worsens. Crim rates have risen rapidly, by almost 300% in the past 2 years. Unemployment stands at a staggering 52%. Governmnet approval ratings stand at all time lows, with the Congressional Approval standing at .4%. Bullsworth is elected, winning 80% of the electoral vote. An estimated 10% of the population actually voted. *2028: The Orginization for American Security is formed in Texas. The OAS is an indpendent Military orginization which is granted the power to use force to stop the flood of immigrants from Mexico. 3 states vote to join it: Texas, Arizonia, and New Mexico. California refueses to join. Bullsworth remains mute on the issue, not wanting to lose what little support he has gathered. *2029: The OAS, ignoring California's refusal to join, sends 35 troops into California. These men fire on a group Legal Mexican immigrants, killing 42 people. California responds with the State Swat Team, begining a massive fire fight. In total, 101 people die in the conflict. California promises severe legal action, attempting to Sue the states in the OAS, trying to force the OAS into disbanding. The suit fails, though the OAS soliders face trial in their home states. 33 of 35 are aquitted by a grand jury, sending citizens of California into an uproar. *2029: A military coup is staged against the increasinly inept Chinese Government that spirals into the Second Chinese Civil War. The Revoultionaries vs the Counter Revolutionaries. Mexico reforms as a state, albeit a much weaker state. Most of the infrastrucutre in Mexico is destroyed or damaged and Cartels gain more and more political influence. *2030:US and UN intervene in China, supporting the counter revolution. The desicion is hugly unpopluar in the US, as the economy remains runined. Many politicans lobby, saying that the war will, like World War 2, end the Depression. *2030:North Korea falls into Civil War, having lost their largest trade partner. 3 factions emerge, The Unionists, the Sepretists, and the Government. The Former 2 merge into the Anti Government Coaltion against the North Korean Government *2030: Hong Kong, the ceneter of UN operations, is attacked by the Revolutionaries. After massive Casualties, the attack is thrown back. *2031: Battle of Shanghai: Bloodiest battle of the war. 5.43 million dead after a supriese attack by the Revoultionaries. The city falls to the Revolutionaries. *2031: A UN vote to interevene in the North Korean Civil War fails when the US vetos it. *2031: UN forces make a push for Goungzhau, but are forced back. *2031: Attempts at a peace in China are made, but the Counter Revoultionaries. *2032:Texas surpasses Califronia in both Population and GSP. Bullsworth continues to grow less and less popular before election day. *2032: The US congress votes to remove the Ameican troops from China. *2032: The UN oversees a peace confrence between the Revoultionaries and the Counter Revolutionaries. *2032: Peace Negotions fall apart as both sides refuse a comprimise. The UN offensive PKOs resume. *2032: Democrat Jonhson, Independent Ryan, and Republican Bullsworth face off in the elections. Jonhson wins via land slide, taking 93% of the electoral college. *2033: The US economy remains in shambles. Unemployment has risen to 62%. Crime has risen by 450%. Drug addiction runs rampant, particuarlly in the South West, where the Sinola and other, local drug cartels have risen up. Animosity between Texas and California is high, with 3 confirmed incidents of OAS troops entering California since the 2029 fire fight. For the first time since the civil war, the idea of secsession is brought up in a serious political disscussion, as the Texan senate deliberates on the issue. While the results of the disscussion is vague, the Texan Senate approves OAS operations against local drug cartels, and allows for an increase in OAS manpower from 100,000 to 180,000. Johnson visits Texan Govener Smith and asks that he stop the increase. Smith refuses. *2033: New York and New England form a voting coaliton in congress, with the states agreeing to work together to achieve mutual gain. *2033: The El Paso massacre. A war between 2 local drug cartels escaltes, resulting in the death of 265 people, inculding 38 children. The OAS responds with a massive force of 20,000 men, and the resulting conflict leaves 1,322 people dead. *2033: An investegation led by the Federal government in secret finds "clear, consistant, and intentional human rights violations by the OAS, Government of Texas, and associated entities." Johnson and Smith face off poltically when Johnson orders the OAS to disband. Smith responds by pushing through a vote to increase OAS man power from 180,000 to 250,000. The two sides eventually reach an agreement, in which the OAS decreases it's man power to 150,000 and subjects itself to a yearly inspection. *2034: Texas Govener Smith wins re-election, vaguely supporting the growing call for Texan indpendence. *2034: The OAS is redueced to 190,000 men. *2034: Angered by the Federal government for allowing the OAS to exist, California forms a joint-defense pact with Nevada. *2035: Economic hardship and increasing crime leads to the formation of several vigalante groups in American Cities. In the South, many of these groups merge together, forming the Neo-Confederate Movement. *2036: Johnson loses to Consevetive Alfred Hayes. Hayes, sympathetic to Texas and the OAS, ends the yearly investigations into the orginizations reported Human Rights abuses. California's govenor is furious. *2036: A splinter orgnization, the Dixie Republic movement, is fromed from the Neo-Confederate movement. This group is much more radical, holding borderline facsist idealogy. *2037: New York passes a polorizing Fracking bill. *2038: The OAS orders an operation into Mexico to target the Sinola cartel. This brings the UN's attention to Texas, and the UN orders that the Federal Government do something. Hayes ignores said orders. *2038: The UN attempts to take action against Texas, but fails when the US vetos it. *2039: The UN charter in China expires. The UN pulls out of China, leaving the civil war to play out as is. *2040: Hayes wins re-election. The Crime rate has fallen to 400% of it's 2014 rate, while unempolyment has fallen to 45%. Hayes is the most popular president of the last 20 years, winning support in even the most liberal states. *2040: After years of stuggle, the OAS occcupies several States in Northern Mexico. The UN again attempts action, but the US again shoots it down. Russia promises to support Mexico against the OAS, selling the Mexican Government weapons. The US responds with a blockade of Mexico, acussing Russia of provoking the US. Tensions run high between the two nations. *2041: Syria again falls into Civil War. ISIS makes a re-surgenece during the Chaos. *2041: Despite UN and Russian Warnings against it, Hayes acts quickly in Syria, supporting the "Democratic" rebels. The US begins air strikes against the Syrian Government. *2042: The OAS "liberates" most of Northern Mexico. *2043: The Third Mexican American war is declared when Mexico declares war on the US, launching a massive counter-operation against the US *2044: The Chinese Civil War ends in a Revolutionary victory. The United Republic of China is declared and is a militarist police state. The New Nation alligns itself closly to Russia. *2044: Russia declares support for both Syria and Mexico, calling for international action against the US. *2044: Hayes's Vice president, John White, wins the 2044 election. White tries to undo most of Hayes's policies. Unempolyment rises back to 50%, and animosity between Texas and the Federal Government as White *2045:The Mexican Counter offensive fails. The Treaty of El Paso is signed, ending the war and grating the states of Tamaulipas, Nuevo León, Sonora, Coahuila, Chihuahua, and Sinola their indpendence under the "guidence" of the OAS. *2045: the Texan Independence Party orginizies, and grows larger and larger rapidy. Set to win next election, Smith announces that he will not be running again. *2045: Russia issues sanctions against the US and her supporters. *2045: A massive wave of violence breaks out in the Middle East when ISIS invades Israel. *2046: The US Intervenes against ISIS in aid of Israel. *2046: Quebec votes for independnece. *2046: The American Brotherhood is formed, the first domestic terrorist orgniziation to form on US soil. They begin attacks on Factories and Stores in Oregon. *2046: White commisions the use of over 150,000 Federal troops to create order in Oregon. Violence spreads as the Brotherhood grows. *2046: Texan Independece party narrowlly loses, with many accussing the Federal Government of Vot Rigging *2047: British Colombia votes for Independence. *2047: The Texas State House is sezied by Texan Indpendence Party Memebers. Texas declares independece shortly after, and shortly after that, the OAS states join them. *2047:Rebels Seize Huston. The US routinly bombs OAS and Rebel controlled bases *2048:California refuses to allow the passing of Federal Troops through it's border. When Federal Troops attempt to force their way in, California and Nevada Declare indpendence *2049: Houston is Firebombed by an unkown actor. *2050:Texas wins indepdence, followed by Arizonia and New Mexico. California nears independece. During the fallout, the Pan Nationals orginize, beliving that the Federal Government should have done more to keep the states lost. *2050:California Wins Independece, followed by Nevada. The Pan Nationals attack the Federal Government and bomb several Federal insitiutions. *2051: DC is burned to the ground in riots and an attack by the Pan Nationals. IN the ensuing chaos, the President and vice president vanish. Most of the Federal Government either dies or vanishes. In the next 16 weeks, 4 more states declare independece. *2052:Alberta Votes for Independece. Veracruz gains independece from Mexico. The Black Panthers form to stop injustice against African Americans. *2053-2055: With little reactions from the Federal Government, 13 more states declare independece, with the remain states, baring some midwestern states, preparing for independece. *2055-2063: Menedez Cartel grows massivly in influence. What remains of the US centers in Colorado. The Remaining States, with some exceptions, declare indpendence. Map Rules *Remember the time period. Race, Class, Polictics, are all different than the modern day *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have Fun *Be Plausible and Logical *In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peace treaty is signed, the game ends *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without infroming a mod are removed. *'Alliances will be monitered closely. If an alliance is regared as excessive, meta, asb, etc, it will be retconed.' *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. Sooooooooo, please make them. Expansion Rules *There are 3 primary ways to expand your nation: *#War *#Diplomacy *#Vassalization *When you declare war, an algorithim will be used to decide the results of said war. The algo is final, and can only be overturned by a non-participating mod. Players who do their own algos will get priority on correcting said algos. *You may request to have a nation join you for various reasons. A mod may use an RNG for this, or just decide out right. If you peacfully absorb too many states, this option will be closed to you. If you request to have a state join you, you must wait 10 years to try again or declare war. if you declare war, the nation in question will have it's score increased by 10% after all other multiplers. If a nation agrees to join you, it happens the instant a mod says yes. *You may vassalize nations that are smaller than you if you have not gone to war with them in the last 10 years. You can only influence nations that are smaller than you in economy, military industry, and population. When influencing a state, write (Turn 1 of X) and an unbaised mod may decide how long it takes to influence a nation to your side. Nations under your influence may be partially controlled by your nation, and even annexed. You must wait 5 years to annex any vassal. Map Rules *Only Map makes can edit the map. *A new map will be created every 5 turns Mod Rules *Players may nominate mods, but Edge may reject nominations. *If no one contests a nomination, that player is made mod. *Only neutral mods can mod requests. *#Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. *Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. *#Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. *Mods can be removed by the head mod or a vote of players **Should the head mod remove a mod that the players belive didn't deserve it, a player vote may overturn it. *Mods who are being impeached do not get a vote *The Head mod can not be impeached, only downgraded to a normal mod, in which case a new head mod will be elected. Mods *Head Mod and Former Champ: #PraiseRoosevelt. 23:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Nations Bold 'Nations require either 300 edits or express mod approval ''Italic ''Nations Require 100 edits or express mod approval Non Government Actors require 50 edits or mod approval Players who have Reserved nations will have 3 turns to post. Baring those who have already spoken to me. Players may freely change nations during the first turn of the game (Abuse this and you are banned). After that mod approval will be needed. Now Defunct Nations *Maryland: Annexed by Virginia in 2064 *Utah: Formed Deseret in 2064 *Wisconsin: Formed the North Woods Confederacy with Minnesota in 2064 *Minnesota: Formed North Woods Confederacy with Wisconsin in 2064 *Nevada: Joined with California in 2064 *Oklahoma: Joined with Texas to form the New American Union in 2064 *Texas: Joined with Oklahoma to form the New American Union in 2064 *Idaho: East Idaho Joined Deseret, West Idaho joined the United States,both in 2064 *West Virginia: Joined with Virginia in 2065 *Yucatan: Annexed by Mexico in 2065 *Vermont: Joined with Massachussets to form New England in 2065 *New Hampshire: Joined with Massachussets to form New England in 2065 Former American States North East *'New York: Upvoteanthology *''New England: Nathan1123 (talk) 04:19, August 11, 2015 (UTC)'' *Rhode Island: Mscoree (talk) 19:28, August 12, 2015 (UTC) *Connecticut: *Maine: South East *'Virginia:' THE SOUTH WILL RISE AGAIN. 03:52, August 11, 2015 (UTC) *'North Carolina:' *South Carolina: Mid-Atlantic *Delaware: *'Pennsylvania: Jesh' *New Jersey: Deep South *''Alabama:'' *''Georgia:'' *'Florida: Reserved' *Mississippi: *Kentucky: *Tennessee: Great Lakes *'Ohio:' *Michigan: Spartian300 *Indiana: *''Illinois: Tao64 * North Woods Confederacy: Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] South West *'New American Union': [[User:Firesofdoom|'ha, ha, I'm Texas.']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'B*tch']] *New Mexico *Arizona: West Coast *'California:' [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 11:52, August 10, 2015 (UTC) *''Oregon:'' *Washington: Great Plains *''Provisional Government of the United States of America: ''Revolution 9 **''States under the US:'' **Kansas **Montana **Colorado **Wyoming **Nebraska **West Idaho *North Dakota: *South Dakota: *Iowa: *Utah: Dreamcaster1 (talk) 17:18, August 10, 2015 (UTC) *Missouri: -Seiga Mexican Nations OAS Mexican Nations *Sinolia Republic: *Tamaulipas: *Nuevo León: *Sonora: *Coahuila-Chihuahua: "Free" Mexican Nations *Mexico: ᐊ ᒋᐟᕀ ᐃᐣ ᕒuᐢᓯᐊ 01:54, August 10, 2015 (UTC) *Veracruz: *Baja: Canadian Nations *Canada: Qarth (talk) 18:01, August 12, 2015 (UTC) *Alberta" *Quebec: Wrto12 *British Colombia: Willster22 (Say 'Ello) Latin American Nations *Guatemala: *Belize: *Nicaragua (Puppet of the Menedez Cartel) *Panama: *Costa Rica: *Honduras: *San Salvador: *Bermuda: *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: Non Government Actors See the Talk Page for more info (will be up shortly after this) *Defected US Military: *New Black Panthers: *Neo Confederate Movement: *Dixieland Repbulic: *Orginization for American Equality: *Free-Latino Rebels: *American Brotherhood: We are the Brotherhood ( Corruption is our enemy.) ( ) 01:41, August 10, 2015 (UTC) *Menedez Cartel: *Sinolia Cartel: *Superior Rebels: Scarlet Outlaw *Pan Nationals: *Texan Rangers: 2064 Game Starts Now. That was fast. ~Spar Spar if you "make yourself mod" again, you will be banned. Sorry, but it seemed like such madness, with people making shit up left and right, that SOMEONE had to do something. I am sorry that I am human and have to sleep. *'Missouri:' Missouri begins to build up its military and improves infrastructure. Elections take place this year with Marion Atkeson being elected as the President. Missouri also offers an alliance to Illinois. Missouri also begins plans to deal with the terrorist groups within the southern part of the nation. *In Virginia, Michael F. Lee is re-elected president. However, he stood unopposed with the exception of a straw man. Lee reaches out to the Pan Nationals, seeking to make an alliance with the intent of reuniting America. Lee introduces a new motto (unofficial): Make America Great Again. Lee orders the mobilization of the Virginian Armed Forces. He issues an ultimatum to Maryland: Join or Die. Maryland refuses this offer, so Virginian forces make their way into Maryland. **'You don't control Maryland' **'Faked Casus Belli. He was penelized in the algo for this.' **'The Pan Nationals are against Allying with any nation (For the Time being), but instead offer a Non-Agression Pact with Virgnia. (RNG used)' *'Massachussetts' is taken over by a radical Puritan group that institutes a theocratic government. The capital building is moved to the Old North Church, where legislation is given to limit franchisement to fundemental Christianity. Harvard University is emptied of staff. The military and industry are improved. We ask for an alliance with New York. *'Michigan '''becomes a democratic republic, and James Robertson of the Centrist is elected President. His first action is to try to defeat the Superior Separatists, and 15,000 men are deployed to deal with them.' An alliance offer is sent to Illinois'. To deal with the problem of crime in Detroit, the police receive special training which is based off of that of the Brazilian police forces, and gun control laws are introduced in Detroit to handle the criminal element. Meanwhile, Michigan begins arresting members of the American Brotherhood, and any suspected terrorists are arrested. However, people who are proven innocent are set free with no charges. Patrol boats are deployed to the waters of Michigan. A new flag is designed, which is similar to the old flag of the US. '''Michigan requests trade with New York, and also offers an alliance to Minnesota'. We request that Wisconsin merge with Michigan to form a Great Lakes Union. (Mod Response) We begun researching new technology, and try to create our own technology companies, in order to improve the standard of living. Michigan requests that Indiana join us to form a Great Lakes Union, and asks Ohio to aid us in stopping the Superior rebels. As fighting has grown worse, we deploy over 20,000 more men to put down the rebels. ' **'American Brotherhood isn't active in your nation. ~ Edge **'Ohio Condems the Rebels, but does nothing more' **'Indiana rejects (RNG used for both)' *The remnants of Mexico are drastically reformed as the left-wing Revolutionary Party, an alliance of agrarian, socialist and centre-left forces, comes to power. Mexico is reformed into a confederation, with increased autonomy for the remaining provinces. The new government addresses the ongoing, and devastating, war with the cartels by legalizing most drugs, forcing the cartel out of the market as legal production takes over. Local militias and vigilante groups, like the Zapatistas, are merged into the remnants of the Army to form a new National Armed Forces. Meanwhile, conscription is expanded, giving Mexico a theoretical strength of 20 million. Subsidies for arms manufacturers are introduced, strengthening the arms industry. With the small, weak nation of Yucatan dominated by the cartels, Mexico invades with 300,000 troops. Influence begins to be exerted on Veracruz (Turn One of Five) **'Mexican Dip:' with Yucatan heavily defeated in the ongoing conflict, we offer it the status of autonomous province within Mexico, with an amnesty for its leaders. The war will end if the offer is accepted. (Mod Response) *'California: '''Troy Miller is elected president of the' Great Republic of California. The capital is set in Los Angeles. '''We offer an alliance to Utah. We request that Nevada joins our state. '''We have control over the 3rd Fleet. We request that the 5th Fleet and the 7th Fleet come to our nation and join our fleet. Population stands at 60 million?(will ask Edge for a good number). To prepare for any conflict, all men and women 18 years and older must engage in military training for 2 years, and after that have 1 months of training each year. They must then also be prepared to be called up at any time. The standing army consists of 500.000 men, but there are more trained soldiers availaible. '''We begin taking action against the American Brotherhood members in our state, capturing some. We begin influencing Idaho(Turn 1 of X) **'Mexico' offers California an alliance. **'California '''accepts the alliance **'Population is probably closer to 60 million.' **'Nevada Accepts (RNG USED)' * '''Quebec:'Quebec begins to build up its military and improves infrastructure.Louis Boucher is elected president with his imperialist party arguing that for Quebec to become great again it must expand.Meanwhile, parliament passes the conscription bill, and forces mandatory service.The capital is set in Montreal.We offer an alliance to Illinois.'Population stands at 25 millions.We fund seperatists in Canada (Newfoundland and Labrador,New Brunswick,Nova Scotia,Prince Edwards Island,Ontario mainly) at a large scale accelerating the Canadian collapse.We begin arresting Organization for American Equality and American Brotherhood members and we court martial them and then execute them.The standing army consists of 200.000 men and women with 300.000 reservists.'We begin influencing Maine(turn 1 of 5). **'Population would be way higher considering we are almost 50 years into the future.' *'Texas:' After seceding, we form a new government, loosely based off the government in to former US, but designed to work better on a smaller scale(and to work in the first place) or first president is elected, Spencer S. Snelling, and our new prime minister is Laura C. Miskel. they both start to have police take active action agonist terrorism within our state borders, hoping to reduce the threat. these measure, combined with increased penalties for terrorism, are successful, and terrorism goes down. Meanwhile, We begin to work on improving our army, witch currently stands at 750,000, mostly made up of defected US soldiers and new recruits. we organize it into 750 divisions of 10,000 men each, and those into 71/2 field army's, each made up of 100,000 men. we also continue to update our naval technology, with several major ships former US ships claimed by texas, including a aircraft carrier. We Begin influence on New Mexico(turn 1 of 3) and we ask Louisiana and Oklahoma to join us And form the New American Union. **'Louisiana Rejects' **'Oklahoma Accepts (RNG used for both)' *'Provisional Government of USA: '''We improve our infrastructure and military with an army of 350,000 due to our control of 5 original US states. We keep the original US government and create an altered flag. '''We ask South Dakota to rejoin the US and we offer full military protection if it joins. We also ask California and Missouri for an alliance and trade. '''Former governor of Colorado, Barrett Linares becomes President of the Provisional USA and make the capital Denver. Our farming is going very well. We cut down on regulations and instead try to encourage the people to do their part in the nation. '''We ask California, Texas, and New York for their leaders to convene with our leader in Denver to discuss future plans. '''We create new jobs to lessen unemployment. Our industries focus on rebuilding themselves, and toy companies as well as other leisure activities switch to more helpful and necessary things. **'Missouri Diplomacy:' President Marion Atkeson accepts the Provisional US' offer of alliance and trade. **'Californian Dip: California accepts the alliance and trade offers, and president Troy Miller agrees to attent the Conference of Denver, **'''The Origonal US government vanished. Other than that this turn is ok. **Sorry, I meant government type **'South Dakota Rejects (RNG Used)' **the New American Union(formally Texas) agrees to come to the conference. *'Illinois:We accept the michgan's offer, and intervene in Michigan to crush the separatists.' Not much else. *'Deseret (Utah): '''With the collapse of the central government, the Chuch of latter day saints establishes the state of Deseret, with new government acts as a theological democracy (similar to Iran). '''The government calls for a migration of all Mormons to the new state. '''Economically we expand our agricultural and mining operations. We also reorganize our military, which now stands at 45,000 with 30,000 in reserve. '''We accept California's alliance. We offer Idaho to become part of the Mormon nation, due to its high Mormon population.' **'East Idaho accepts, due to large amounts of Mormons.' *'Wisconsin: '''Recently independent, elections are held. Early parties form as the Conservatives and Social Democrats collect the most votes, however the Social Democrats win the election by 8%, and Brian Jones is elected president. A military is established, consisting of 50,000 regulars and 500,000 reserves. '''We respectfuly decline Michigan's offer for a Great Lakes Union, but condemn the Superior Rebels for their violent rebellion, instead offering to mediate a referendrum. '''W'e reach out to the US Provisional government and Missouri for trade purposes. We reach out to Illinois for military cooperation. We propose to Minnesota a merger, as we have similar cultures, economies, and mutual interest''' *Minnesota Accepts (Rng used) **'Missouri Diplomacy:' President Marion Atkeson accepts Wisconsin's trade offer. **'Michigan, thou dismayed by Wisconsin having turned down the offer, would like an alliance with the Northwood Confederacy, as it will be a good way to improve Michigan's economy and technology. ' **'Superior Rebels: '''We wish no harm to you. We want to take all of Michigan. '''Provisional US Dip: We ask North Dakota and Idaho to join the nation.' **'Idaho Accepts **North Dakota Rejects (RNG For both)' *'American Brotherhood:' We begin member recruitment and reconstruction of cities under our control in Oregon state. Taking advantage pf the chaos, we begin to launch key terrorist attacks against the government of Oregon, hoping to slowly reduce their morale, and obtain popular support in the first phase of the liberation of the former United States. During this span, our Californian division begins to recruit members to take advantage of the chaos, and spread our area of operations. In other news, East Idaho's entry into the newly formed Deseret begins to become a legitimate concern and our operations are expanded in the region, hoping to recruit non-Mormons in Idaho into the Brotherhood. Pro-Brotherhood propaganda begins to be spread across the region, and all of our areas of operations except British Columbia, due to them not being seen as a top priority by the Brotherhood leadership: the Council of 5. **'What chaos in North California? The region's pretty stable, considering it's had more than 15 years of independence by now.' **'It's still fairly unstable because of the American Brotherhood' *'Superior Rebels: '''We begin with putting posters and propaganda around northern Michigan for member recruiting. Cities under our control start to be reconstructed. We try and take more cities south of us away from the state of Michigan. We tell Wisconsin that nothing violent will happen to you. Factories are being set up for the mass production of military technology and weapons. Our leader Tyrone Williams starts the construction of under ground bomb shelters for members of our group. *Rhode Island: In late 2064 William Green steps down as governor under pressure from lawlessness and a poor economy. A coup by the conservative republicans under Norman Weygard, acting as head of the national guard in Rhode Island, is launched that topples the government without major bloodshed. A constitutional monarchy is declared with Weygard being declared Norman I. Despite protests the national guard is used to keep the nation in line, leading to a smooth transition. Weygard restructures the Rhode Island government, expanding the Rhode Island General Assembly, and establishing the Lieutenant Governor as an elected position as head of the assembly. Geofrrey Hebert is appointed the first Lieutenant Governor. The Rhode Island Armed Forces is also created, from Republican elements of the former United States military and the Rhode Island National Guard. The 1st Military Police Brigade is created, exercising command and control over the a Military Police Battalion, and its three separate Military Police companies. In addition, the Brigade is attached to a Medium Truck Company. 1,000 hand picked men from the original Republican forces under the command of Weygard are formed into the Island Guard, a force directly under the king’s command for the purpose of defending the government and the capital. Conscription is passed in order to create a reserve force capable of defending the nation if needed. In total an estimated 260,000 men and women are believed to be capable of military service, and training begins of several thousand as part of a national guard force. Realizing that the nation is largely incapable of raising such a force, without the necessary infrastructure and training, work begins to improve the nation’s defenses. A defensive plan is created that will involve concrete restructuring of major cities, particularly around Providence, equip with artillery encampments and other equipment. A defensive structure known as Fort St. Joseph is planned and begins construction, north of Pawtucket, intended to defend the nation the nation from invasion from the north. A second installation, known as Fort Weygard is planned in the south near Exeter. Both installations are expected to be completed in the next few years, and will become headquarters for Rhode Island land forces. The nation’s strongest military asset, its navy and naval infrastructure, is also reorganized. Former US navy and coast guard elements are gathered at Naval Station Newport, consisting of a number of destroyers, cruisers, and support ships. Ernest Lincoln is appointed head of all naval forces. The majority of these ships are decommissioned or deactivated, and King commissions construction of a new and expanded shipyard in Newport, capable of facilitating, constructing, and repairing larger ships. Despite this buildup of military capabilities for the nation’s defense, Norman I declares the nation’s intentions of being a non militaristic or expansionist state. An alliance is requested of the nation of New England. We also offer New England, in return for funding to help us complete our naval infrastructure expansion projects, the use of our shipyard and docks for the construction of their own ships. Norman I attempts to mirror the nation of European city states such as Monaco, in an effort to repair the nation’s growing economy. Banking institutions in Providence are expanded, attracting business from neighboring nations as a major banking center. The government also supports the creation of a gambling industry, with the creation of casinos in the capital city. 2065 *'Missouri:' Missouri continues to build up its military and improves infrastructure. Missouri again offers an alliance to Illinois. Missouri also continues plans to deal with the terrorist groups within the southern part of the nation. **'Illinois dip: accepts.' *'Massachusetts:' A bombing kills the more extreme members of the Puritan party, but the theocracy remains in power. The capital building is moved to the Old North Church. Harvard University is converted to a technological monestary. The military and industry are improved. The naval bases in Boston and Plymouth are apporpriated and expanded. Freedom of expression is given to all denominations of Christianity, but all other religions are forbidden. '''Massachusetts opposes the remnant US government, and calls for the states of Conneticut, Rhode Island, New Hampshire, Vermont, and Maine to pool their resources as the nation of New England.(Mod Response Please).' Population stands at 9.5 million **because of our mutual distaste for the Provisanal USA, the New American Union requests military aid on our ongoing war against the nation **'Vermont Accepts (RNG USED)' **'Conneticut Rejects (RNG used)' **'New Hampshire Accepts (RNG Used)' **'Maine Rejects (RNG used)' **'Rhode Island has a player.' **Quebec Dip:We offer alliance to '''Massachusetts and spliting/dividing New England between our two great nations.' *'New American Union:' the government is a one party system, with the New American Party as the sole Party. Although elections are still held, all participants must be party members, and approved by the current president. New Elections occur, with Spencer S. Snelling the fourth(Get it?) keeping his position as president. We contact the '''New black panthers' and ask them if they would be interested in working with us peacefully to ensure equality of african americans throughout the union. However, we continue operations against other terrorist agencies. Our military is increased, adding 5 divisions (50,000) of soldiers to our ranks, as well as 6 cruisers, 4 destroyers, and 3 battleships to out navy. We attack The provisional US government, in order to secure strategic interests in the Midwest. We ask California to join, pointing out that despite our differences, this could be a good expansion opportunity for both of our nations. ''' We improve internal economy, and '''Offer free trade with any nation willing to accept. Influence continues on New Mexico (TURN 2 of 3) with many New Mexicans supporting the NAU and a branch of the New American Party being formed within the state. **'Navy is expanding way to fast.' **'Also, Texas and California have to bitter of a history and the US has done nothing to make them a greater enemy than Texas.' **'New Black Panters Reject because of Texas's history of Human Rights Violations' **'The Texan Rangers begin a new wave of terror attacks in Northern Texas.' **'Quebec Dip:We secretly begin funding the Texas Rangers.We withdraw our support for the Texas Rangers.' **'NAU DIP:' We Ask New Mexico and Arizona to aid us in our ongoing war against the provisional USA. ***'New Mexico Sends Military support' ***'Airizonia poiltley rejects (RNG used)' *In Virginia, people celebrate the victory over Maryland. President Lee calls it the first step to the return of greatness, reiterating his saying "Make America great again." Virginia reaches out to Delaware and West Virginia, asking them to peacefully enter a union with Virginia and Maryland (Mod). The government unveils a plan for the reconstruction of Washington, D.C. Lee also authorizes Pan National activity outside the borders of Virginia as long as they do not interfere in Virginian military affairs. Lee also authorizes the building of new, better ships for the Navy in Maryland shipyards. **'West Virgnia accepts' **'Deleware Rejects (RNG used for both)' **President Lee is disappointed in Delaware's decision but welcome West Virginia into the republic. Instead, Lee turns his attention to the south, reaching out to the Neo-Confederates and offers them a mutually beneficial alliance with the intent of bringing unity and stability to the southeastern region. *'Michigan '''continues to fight the Superior Rebels, and is currently in the process o locating their base of operations. At the same time, Michigan sends a request to Illinois, asking that they aid us in setting up our technology and greatly improving it. As several companies begin investing in technology, be it military or civilian, Michigan asks that New York agree to a trade agreement with Michigan. The new flag is designed off of that of the flag of the university of Michigan, with a yellow M in the upper left hand corner, and blue and yellow stripes. A crackdown on crime continues, with several suspected drug dealers being sent to prison, but the same policy of insuring that innocent people aren't punished for things they didn't do. As the navy is deployed around our waters to ensure our safety, we request an alliance with the Northwoods Confederacy, **'Illinois sends examples to aid.' *'British Columbia: Premier Gordon Bennett of the Liberal Party of British Columbia, also known as the BCLP, decides that moving the capital to Vancouver would be a pragmatic choice as it is a much larger city than Victoria. '''He also offers deals of free trade and reciprocity to Washington, Alberta, and the Provisional Government of the USA, hoping to enhance the economy of BC. The budget for the British Columbian Army, Navy, and Airforce remains the same. Taxes on businesses and corporations in general are slightly decreased, mainly on small businesses though. Taxation for the rich is kept the same but is decreased for middle and lower class citizens. Hoping to keep the borders safe in the west, a defensive pact offer is sent to Alberta. Rebels are funded in the Yukon and Washington is influenced. ** Quebec Dip:We offer alliance to British Columbia in order to make a coalition against Canada,with a backside deal offer of spliting Canada, with British Columbia taking Manitoba and everything west of it and us taking Ontario and everything east of it. ** Canadian Diplomacy: British Columbia is promised access to the Atlantic if it maintains neutrality. * North woods Confederacy: 'President Brian Jones but not that Brian Jones suffers a stroke but survives. Political influence on culturally and economically similar North Dakota. The military continues to grow, and Industrial sites are erected. Taxes on the wealthiest North woodites are increased by 9.7%. The Socialist and Unionist parties see the most growth as many leftists see Brian Jones as too inefective and lenient on the wealthy. A white supremacist group bombs a synagogue in St. Paul, and is outlawed. In the war between the Provisional US and the NAU, we declare neutrality. '''We reach out to our culturally and economically similar neighbors of North and South Dakota and offer entry into our confederacy (MOD RESPONSE) ' ** '''North Dakota Accepts (RNG used) ** South Dakota Rejects (RNG used) * Michigan 'requests an alliance with the NC. * '''Quebec:Quebec continues to build up its military and improves infrastructure.'President 'Louis Boucher' of the Imperial Quebecan Party offers to Massachusetts spliting/dividing New England between our two great nations.Also he offer alliance to British Columbia in order to make a coalition against Canada,with a backside deal offer of spliting Canada, with British Columbia taking Manitoba and everything west of it and us taking Ontario and everything east of it. '''Funding of seperatists in eastern Canada(from Ontario and east of it) continues.We also begin funding the Texas Rangers.We withdraw our support for the Texas Rangers.Texas Rangers are publicly invited to establish bases if they want in Quebec to use them against NAU.We continue influencing Maine(turn 2 of 5). ** New England (Massachusetts) dip: '''We would accept an alliance with Quebec only if they would help force Maine into union with New England. ** '''beyond your current capablity. ~Edge ** Quebecan Dip:'''As long as you help as with taking down spliting Canada,we will help you taking the whole New England. ** '''Canadian Diplomacy: Quebec is requested to refrain from unnecessarily trying to provoke the Canadian regime, lest it face consequenes. ** New England dip: economic aid is given to all their endevors against Canada *'Mexico' continues to improve its industrial base and upgrade its military, while the war on Yucatan continues. With the coast occupied, Mexican troops press into the interior of Yucatan, defeating the last of its troops. Meanwhile, corrupt officials are purged from the Mexican government. 400 are executed as an example to the rest, and corruption plummets. The arms industry enjoys success, powered by government subsidies and high demand, helping provide jobs. To address rampant unemployment, large infrastructure projects are undertaken, including the construction of new factories, harbours, and huge defences around Mexico City. Drug legalization continues to take a toll on the cartels as legitimate producers seize their share of the market. The air force, in particular, is expanded. Influence grows on Veracruz, (Turn 2 of 5), and Baja is invited to rejoin Mexico as an autonomous province. Mod Response. **'MOD EVENT: As a Result of Drug legalization, the Menedez Cartel begins a wave of vicious attacks against towns and villiages in Southern Mexico.' **'Baja Resposnse: Accepted. (RNG used)' **'Mexico' secretly asks Panama, El Salvador and Honduras to join a coalition to attack the Menedez Cartel's base in Nicaragua next year. Mod Response. *'Deseret: '''East Idoha is integrated into the Mormon republic, alongside this thousands of Mormons migrate to the new nation. Our military is expanded to 50,000 strong with 35,000 in reserve. '''With the collapse of the United States remnant, the we invade Wyoming and Montana to liberate the Mormon populations, Alongside this Mormon rebels are funded to expand our influence.' In other news we expand our agriculture and mining operations. **Because of Deserets less powerful military, the NAU provides military aid to help their attack. **'Californian Dip: We request that Deseret, our ally, withdraw from the USR to honor our alliance.' **'New England Dip: We give military aid to Deseret, and request an alliance in light of our common religious heritage' *'Republic of Canada:' President Nathan is elected after the 2065 elections. The state military was expanded to include 45,000 men with an additional 15,000 reserves. The state began a crackdown on seperatists funded by Quebec, and in turn started funding Canadian nationalists in Quebec. The border with Canada was viciously guarded with constant patrols to prevent any border-crossing. *'California: '''Troy Miller is elected president of the' Great Republic of California. The capital is set in Los Angeles. '''We offer an alliance to Utah. We request that Nevada joins our state. '''We have control over the 3rd Fleet. We request that the 5th Fleet and the 7th Fleet come to our nation and join our fleet. Population stands at 60 million?(will ask Edge for a good number). To prepare for any conflict, all men and women 18 years and older must engage in military training for 2 years, and after that have 1 months of training each year. They must then also be prepared to be called up at any time. The standing army consists of 500.000 men, but there are more trained soldiers availaible. '''We begin taking action against the American Brotherhood members in our state, capturing some. The Great Republic jumps to the aid of the USR, our ally, and attacks Texas, demanding that Deseret withdraws from the war AND allows passage into Texas, so that we can attack the state. We request that our allies Mexico join us against Texas. We begin influencing Oregon(Turn 1 ouf of X) **'Deseret withdraws from Wyoming on the condition that USR hands over the Mormon majority counties in the state to Deseret, if this is given then free passage of Californian troops will be allow through the nation.' Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes (Franchise) Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes: S-Word